


Mommy's Stuck

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, quarantine adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my LLL universe - it takes place April 2020 and Y/N is 8 months pregnant. Their kids Isabella and Alexander are 6 and 2 (3 in a few months).
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 17





	Mommy's Stuck

Sebastian sat on the bed, in your bedroom with his legs crossed, headphones on and the computer in front of him. The two of you had agreed that each of you would get at least an hour of alone time a day while being stuck inside the apartment to keep yourselves from going completely insane. Sebastian often used his hour to try and write something. He had always loved the creative process and you had encouraged him to pursue it now that he suddenly had tons of time on his hands. 

As frustrating as it was at times, he still really loved how worlds and people appeared from his mind and on the page before him. He loved how words at times floated out of him and how he at other times spent the entire hour trying to come up with the right word to describe a place, person or feeling. It was hard work, but it was satisfying and something he loved doing for himself. 

While Sebastian was hiding in the bedroom, you were keeping the kids entertained, just like he had done this morning when you had been hiding, working on new songs before taking a relaxing bath. Sebastian often intentionally forgot to let you know when the hour had passed. You were eight months pregnant and you needed the time to relax way more than he did. Besides, Sebastian loved getting to spend every day with his family. He wished the circumstances had been different. He wished just being able to go outside whenever either of you were going stir crazy. He missed the busy buzz of the city. He missed family and friends. He missed working out and his job, but he loved being with his family every day. He knew that he was lucky compared to a lot of other people, even in his relationship. 

You and Sebastian had been friends for a long time before your relationship evolved. You had no trouble finding things to do together. Your kids genuinely loved each other and even if it was hard being stuck inside all the time, they still enjoyed the time with each other and their parents. 

Still having a moment to himself was nice and today had been one of those days where the words had just flown from his mind through his hands and onto the computer. He was completely consumed by the world he was creating on the page and had forgotten the one around him, not noticing Y/N and the kids had given him way more than an hour on his own, when the door was suddenly pushed open and two little whirlwinds jumped on the bed and started pulling him. 

Sebastian startled when Isabella landed next to him, but a huge smile quickly spread across his face as the kids began pulling at his arms, clearly trying to get him to come with them. The headphones on his ears prevented him from understanding what was so urgent and he couldn’t help but laugh at their serious little faces. 

“Hang on, monkeys,” Sebastian chuckled, freezing one of his arms, pulling the headphones off his ears. 

“It’s not funny, Daddy!” Isabella scolded, while Alexander resumed tugging his arm. 

“Hurry, Daddy. Hurry!”

Sebastian frowned, getting up off the bed, letting the kids drag him along. 

“What’s going on? Isa, talk to me?” Sebastian tugged his oldest to a halt and knelt down in front of her. 

“We were playing and Mommy fell,” Isabella exclaimed and Sebastian was instantly back on his feet, this time rushing before his kids towards the living room. The sight that met him brought him to an immediate stop for a brief moment, allowing his children to catch up to him. Their reactions weren’t as fast as his though and the two kids smashed straight into the back of his legs. 

“What the…” Sebastian stopped himself midsentecne, as he looked around the room. Hula Hoops were tied between shelves, blankets hung between chairs creating tunnels, tables had been moved, a skateboard and balls were scattered around the floor. Sebastian blinked a few times taking in the room. 

“We were playing an obstacle course,” Isabella explained, before Alexander interrupted. 

“Mommy got stuck.”

Sebastian looked around the room, desperately trying to spot you in all of the chaos. 

“Where?”

“Down here,” your voice sounded from beneath one of the blankets. 

Sebastian instantly rushed towards it with the kids close behind him as Isabella tried to explain what had happened. 

“You have to get on your tummy on the skateboard to go through the tunnel, but mommy couldn’t cause little sister is in the way,” Isabella explained as Sebastian pulled back the blanket revealing you lying halfway on your side halfway on your back between the couch and shelves with an innocent, slightly embarrassed smile on face. 

“So she got on her knees instead and the board slipped, so mommy fell and couldn’t get up,” Isabella explained as Sebastian’s eyes widened, looking down at you. 

“Hi,” you bit your lip in embarrassment. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked, reaching down to take your hand. 

“I’m fine. Just stuck,” you huffed as you tried to pull yourself up using his hand, unsuccessfully as Sebastian didn’t help. Instead he started laughing, which set off the kids as well. They threw themself onto the floor next to you, laughing along with their father and you did your best to look offended. 

“It’s not funny,” you pouted, trying to not start laughing at yourself. You knew how ridiculous this must look. 

Sebastian let go of your hand, pulling out his phone aiming it at you. 

“Seb. No!” You protested, but this time you couldn’t hold back your own laughter. “That’s just mean.”

Sebastian laughed, tucking his phone away after snapping a few pictures of you. He reached down, letting you grab onto his hand again and this time he pulled, successfully helping you back on your feet. 

You were a little out of breath but safely wrapped in his arms, as Sebastian lovingly shook his head at you. 

“On a scale of 1-10 how smart do you feel that was?” he asked with a grin still plastered across his face as the kids cheered around you. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” you shrugged with a grin and Sebastian leaned in to press a tender kiss to your lips. He was more than a little relieved that you were soundly smiling in his arms. The kids’ announcement of you having fallen down had made his heart jump into his throat for a moment, but now knowing you were fine, he was more than ready to tease you about your foolishness. 

“I can’t wait to show those pictures to Chris and Rach,” Sebastian smirked, backing away from you, when your eyes widened. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” you raised your eyebrow as Sebastian pulled out his phone, making a show of typing something into it. 

“Isa! Alex! You’ll get a huge ice cream each if you get me Daddy’s phone,” you called out to your children, and they instantly jumped a laughing Sebastian, who tumbled backwards onto the couch beneath his kids. 


End file.
